


Starlight Between Us

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Sex, overdose of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Gadreel reminisces about the first stars when he and the reader go stargazing.





	Starlight Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The constellation Gadreel refers to is Scutum, the Shield.

The suspense was killing you. Ever since Gadreel had told you a week ago that he had special plans for the two of you tonight,you’d been dying of curiosity. Your angelic lover was being uncharacteristically coy, refusing to give even the slightest hint about what he had in mind. You’d already tried pouting and pleading, even going so far as to ask the boys if they had any idea, with no luck; it looked like you’d actually have to wait and see. Patience, that virtue Gad excelled at, was not your strong suit.

The hours dragged by, slow as molasses in winter. The entire week had been unusually slow, no new cases popping up to break the tedium. Sam and Dean were filling the days with organizing the bunker and work on Baby while Cas had taken the opportunity to pay Claire a visit. They were glad for the down time, and so were you, but it made the days seem longer than normal. Gadreel has been tormenting you incessantly in his quiet way, asking why you seemed fidgety, was something on your mind? As if he didn’t know, the tease.

It was close to ten at night and you were lounging about in your pajamas, rearranging your movie collection in an effort to keep yourself occupied, when you heard a fluttering sound behind you. Turning, you squealed with delight to see Gadreel standing there, a slight grin on his face and a mischievous light in his eyes. You pounced on him, throwing your arms around him and burying your face in his chest, savoring the scent and feel of him. Sighing happily, you mumbled into his jacket, “Where’ve you been, Gad? I’ve missed you today.”

His chest rumbled under your ear as he answered, “Apologies, beloved. I didn’t mean to be away for so many hours. I wished to make the final preparations for tonight, and it took longer than expected. Please forgive me.“

You lifted your face up, meeting him halfway when he went in to kiss you, smiling against his plush lips. When it was over, he rested his forehead against yours, his arms holding you close. You joked with him, “Okay, I’ll forgive you on the condition that you finally tell me what you’ve got scheming.”

Grinning down at you, he replied, “Why don’t I show you instead?”

Before you had a chance to respond, the rush of feathers surrounded you, and you found yourself in a field in the middle of nowhere. A warm summer breeze carried the scent of wildflowers. No buildings could be seen, with only the moon and stars to light up the night. They were scattered across the velvet sky, bathing the blue and black in a fiery glow. You stared up at Gadreel, completely taken aback by the abrupt change of scenery. Reluctant to break the stillness of the night, you asked in a low whisper, “Gad, where are we? Why did you bring us here?”

He was studying your face carefully, noting every tiny reaction with a smile. “Do you like it my love? I wished to surprise you and tonight afforded the best opportunity to watch the stars with no clouds.”

“I love it Gad,” you assured him with a grin, leaning up to kiss his nose. A luminous smile lit up his face, and he cupped the back of your head to bring you in for a slow kiss. Your mouths moved against one another like you’d been doing this your entire lives, fitting together perfectly. When you pulled away for much needed air, you were certain there was no sight more beautiful than Gadreel smiling down at you. The celestial backdrop was an added bonus.

Nuzzling into him, you felt him rest his cheek on the top of your head, both of you quietly soaking in each other’s presence. After several minutes, Gadreel pressed a kiss to your forehead and drew away, keeping an arm wrapped around your waist. With a gentle nudge, he ushered you over to a blanket and mound of pillows you hadn’t noticed earlier. You allowed him to pull you to the ground with him, stretching out on the blanket and entwining your limbs with his. Head resting on his chest, you were content to lay there listening to the steady beat of his heart.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Gadreel spoke up in a low hum. “I’ve never gotten over the majesty of stars. I remember when the first stars were formed.”

“Really?” you asked in astonishment. He’d never shared this with you before. Sometimes it was easy to forget that your lover was older than the solar system. It made it all the more humbling that he’d chosen to give his love to you.

Nodding in answer to your question, Gadreel continued, “It was astonishing to witness. To see my Father crafting them from fire and rock and ice- it was truly awe inspiring. He even allowed some of us to scatter the stars across the sky. Those over there,” he pointed to a constellation, “I placed those. I believe human astronomers call it the Shield. I must admit, it is gratifying to know my work has not gone unappreciated.”

Staring at him in amazement, you replied, “Well, I appreciate it, and you. I can’t believe my boyfriend helped to hang the stars in the sky. How many women can say that?” Placing a kiss on his jaw, you murmured, “How’d I get so lucky?”

Gadreel brushed a hand through your hair, tucking a strand behind your ear. “It’s I who is the fortunate one, my love. Your eyes outshine all the stars in the heavens and your smile burns brighter than the sun. Truly, I was blessed the day I met you.”

Your heart swelled at his praise, face flushing under his gaze. It was impossible to keep from grinning up at him. You could just barely make out his answering smile in the dim light.  You leaned over him, splaying a hand across his chest to steady yourself as you kissed him softly. He cradled the back of your neck, deepening the kiss. You sighed when the tip of his tongue prodded at your mouth, opening to welcome him in. His heart thudded steadily under your palm, constant and reassuring.

Your breathing quickened as the kiss went on, pulse racing in your veins. Your blood heated when Gadreel coaxed you onto your back, rolling on top of you. You spread your legs wide, welcoming the solid weight of him on top of you. His narrow hips nestled snugly between your thighs, your legs tangling together. The press of his body against yours had you arching up into him, shoulders wiggling when he slipped his hands underneath your top to pull it up and over your head. He cupped your bare breasts in his hands, thumbs stroking gently across your nipples. You reveled in the feeling, moaning at his touch. It felt amazing, but you wanted more, needing to feel his skin against yours.

Pushing his jacket off of his broad shoulders, you moved your hands under his shirt, raking your nails along his sides. He huffed out a laugh, drawing back slightly to pull his shirt off. Your top halves laid bare to each other, you both paused a moment to take each other in. You could never get enough of the sight of him, his firm torso narrowing down to a tapered waist. Your eyes followed the lines of his scar, a lasting reminder of the sacrifice he made for Heaven. You traced it with the tip of a finger, sending a silent prayer of thanks to whoever brought him back as you rose up to give him another kiss.

Gadreel returned it gladly, gently pushing your shoulders back to lie flat against the blanket once more. Looming over you, silhouette blocking out the sky above, he looked every inch an angel. You shivered in anticipation when he ran his hands down your sides, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of your shorts and panties. You lifted your hips so he could drag them down your legs. You lay back down, completely exposed to him.

Gadreel’s eyes took in every inch of you, lust and love apparent in his gaze. He hurriedly shed his jeans and boxers, his nude form gleaming in the moonlight. His cock was already half erect, stirring to life under your appreciative gaze. He caressed your skin, his hands tracing the length of your legs and leaving a trail of goosebumps along their path. Following in the wake of his hands, you could feel the warm tingling sensation of his grace as it danced along your skin. You moaned as the feeling enveloped you, leaving no inch untouched. There was nothing that could compare to the sense of his grace on your body. This was him, the real Gadreel, not a vessel but the actual angel who shared your bed and your life.

He lowered himself to stretch out on top of you, his skin hot against your own. He dipped his head down to capture your mouth in a firm kiss, the slick glide of his tongue tangling with yours. You whimpered against his mouth, the coil in your belly growing tighter with need. You squeezed his hips with your knees, bucking up into him for some friction. He groaned into your mouth as the tip of his cock brushed against your clit, sending a thrill down your spine. You gasped at the feeling, rutting harder against him.

Before you could get too carried away, Gadreel pinned your hips to the blanket with his grace. You whined at being denied movement, and he shushed you quietly. Brushing your hair away from your face, he pressed tender kisses across your face, covering your cheeks, forehead, jaw, everywhere he could reach with gentle pecks of his lips. You felt his hand cup your breast, thumb playing with your nipple. “Gad,” you panted out impatiently, “quit teasing. I need you. I want to feel you inside me.”

“Patience, beloved. I long for you as well, but first, I must savor your body. You were made to worshipped my love, and I intend to do just that.”

You mewled as he kissed his way down your body, his grace holding you still, leaving you unable to arch into the touch. His plush lips moved down to your collarbone, peppering the skin with affection. His breath bathed the tops of your breasts as he took your neglected nipple into his mouth, sucking and pulling at it languidly. The wet heat of his tongue swirling around the pebbled peak sent a jolt straight to your core.

With one final lick, he pulled away, continuing his path down your torso. It was the most divine torture as he slowly made his way to your aching center. He nibbled at your ribs, scraping his teeth along the skin before soothing any sting away with his tongue. The closer he got to his destination, the louder your moans were as you called out for your angelic lover. You were practically chanting out his name when you felt hot puffs of air hitting your dripping cunt.

Apparently having decided he’d teased you and himself enough, he didn’t make you wait before diving in, running the flat of his tongue through your folds with one firm swipe. You gasped at the suddenness of it, caught off guard by the feeling. Gadreel ate at you with gusto, licking and lapping and slurping away. His grace played with your nipples, tugging and rolling them into aching sensitivity. It found that spot behind your ear that never failed to have you cry out for him. As if on cue, his name rang out for the stars to hear.

Just as you felt ready to fall over the edge, Gadreel pulled back, though not without some reluctance. Rearing up above you, face glistening with your slick, he looked ready to devour you whole. Lust was etched across his features as he sucked a mark on your hip, maintaining eye contact the whole time. A whimper escaped you as he kissed his way back up your body. He slotted himself between your thighs perfectly, reaching between your bodies to line himself up with your entrance. With a deep kiss that tasted of your own arousal and Gadreel’s own unique flavor, he pushed himself steadily inside.

You moaned as he slid into you, your inner walls clenching around him, welcoming the intrusion. Gadreel whispered your name, his voice full of reverence. He pushed until he was fully seated, his hips flush against yours. He paused as you adjusted to the hot length of him inside. His grace cradled you in its hold, surrounding you with the sense of safety and comfort. All that lay between your bodies was starlight and the night air.

Once you were ready, you rolled your hips, signalling him to move. Ever obliging, Gadreel did, slowly withdrawing to leave you achingly empty before pushing back in. Your legs came up to wrap around his waist, keeping him as close as possible. Arms winding around him, you held him flush against you, your breasts pressed tight between you. The sweat of his skin mingled with your own as he moved steadily, never faltering or increasing his rhythm.

Undulating beneath him, you met his every thrust, angling your hips to take him deep. Gadreel buried his face in the crook of your neck, pressing gentle kisses to your throat. He groaned into your ear, a steady stream of Enochian leaving his lips in a whisper. His grace sought out the places he knew would make you moan for him, grasping at your breasts, pinching at the hardened nipples. It formed what felt like a pair of lips to trail kisses down your sides, making you writhe for him. Grace found your clit and latched on, suckling at it with slow and steady pressure.

Back arching, it was impossible to keep from crying out in pleasure. You could feel him chuckling against your throat, pleased that he could affect you so. One of his hands came up, pulling one of yours from his back and intertwining your fingers together. You clutched at his hand, your anchor that kept you from being swept away on a sea of ecstasy. All around you was Gadreel- his scent, his skin, his grace was all that mattered. Even if every star in the sky fell, you wouldn’t have noticed, so completely lost in your angel.

You hovered at the edge of bliss, ready to tumble over at any moment. The feeling of Gadreel’s cock starting to swell and thicken inside your channel pushed you ever closer. Moving your hand from his back to bury in his sweat dampened curls, you whispered in his ear, “Come for me, angel. Let yourself go and come for me.”

Groaning out your name, he released inside you, his come spurting out in hot jets to fill you. The feeling of him spilling inside you, his cock jerking against your walls, was the final push you needed. You came hard, sighing out his name like a prayer. Your pussy pulsed around him, inner muscles clamping down on his cock. Rapture coursed through you, white hot pleasure filling every limb. Gadreel rocked into you, his thrusts gradually slowing to a halt. He stilled above you, panting and shaking as he withdrew his grace from your body. His softening cock slid from your soaking channel, drawing shudders from both of you.

Gadreel rolled to his side, taking you with him. You clung onto his sweat slick skin, gulping down air  to calm your racing heart.  The cool wash of his grace as it soothed your trembling limbs and cleaned the messy remnants of your lovemaking pulled one last moan from you. With a sigh of contentment, you curled into his heat, sated and happy. His whispered endearments lulled you to sleep, the stars watching over you both like silent guardians.


End file.
